Figures resembling humans and animals, such as dolls, bears, and other figures, have long been popular toys for the entertainment of children. Children enjoy posing these figures in configurations mimicking the child's activities, such as playing "peek-a-boo" games and praying. Accordingly, it is desirable for a child's entertainment and education to have a toy figure with posable limbs that may be positioned with respect to the figure's torso and head, and retained in that position.